The first Christmas
by Lilou0803
Summary: House, Wilson. Petite réflexion sur l'amitié. Spoiler : saison 6 épisode 10 "Missing scene".


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de House md appartiennent à David Shore et à la Fox  
**Spoiler :** Saison 6 - Episode 10  
**N/A :** "Missing scene"

***

L'amitié est une religion sans Dieu ni jugement dernier. Sans diable non plus. Une religion qui n'est pas étrangère à l'amour. Mais un amour où la guerre et la haine sont proscrites, où le silence est possible.  
[Tahar Ben Jelloun]

* * *

**The first Christmas**

_«__ Pauvre con! Triple idiot ! »_

La douleur commençait à devenir insupportable. La main droite crispée sur sa cuisse, il agrippait le rebord du comptoir de la gauche, enfonçant ses ongles dans le bois, le visage tordu par la souffrance.

- _Un autre !_

Le barman se matérialisa devant lui, un nouveau bourbon à la main.

- _Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ?_

Quelqu'un ? Son amorce de rire se transforma en un gémissement qui ressemblait fort à un sanglot, sous le regard dubitatif du jeune homme qui commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de le resservir.

- _Ça ira bientôt beaucoup mieux !_

Fit-il en désignant les verres vides qui commençaient à s'aligner devant lui.

Non, ça n'irait pas mieux ! Il le savait bien ! Dans quelques heures, son meilleur ami allait risquer sa vie, et il avait refusé d'être près de lui. Il s'était défilé. Il avait eu peur d'affronter cette ultime épreuve.

Il repassa dans sa tête la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque Wilson était venu lui annoncer sa décision :

_«- Je voudrais que tu assistes à l'opération.  
- Non !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Si tu meurs, je suis seul ! »_

Quiconque aurait surpris ce dialogue aurait pu être conforté dans l'idée généralement répandue que Grégory House était le pire égoïste que la terre ait jamais porté !

_« Égoïste ? Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures; Idiot !  
Je refuse seulement que tu risques ta vie. Et de plus pour ce con… Égoïste justement !  
… Je ne suis pas son ami, je ne l'estime même pas, mais je le lui aurais donné moi-même, ce satané morceau de foie, si j'avais été compatible. Juste pour t'éviter de le faire, toi ! »_

A part sa mère, à laquelle il vouait un amour sans limites, Wilson était la seule personne à laquelle il tenait vraiment sur cette terre. Cette amitié inconditionnelle et réciproque était une de ses béquilles. Une des seules choses qui l'aidaient à garder le courage d'avancer dans cette vie à laquelle il ne tenait plus que très relativement.

Il avait bêtement pensé que sa réaction inciterait son ami à renoncer à son projet ridicule, mais pour une fois, celui-ci avait tenu bon. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans ce bar, à ruminer sur sa lâcheté… Sa jalousie ?

Wilson avait le droit d'avoir d'autres amis, et de leur donner autant de morceaux d'organes qu'il voulait. Qui était-il pour lui faire la morale ?  
Lui qui n'avait même pas réussi à sauver la femme qu'il aimait !  
Bien sûr Tucker était un imbécile, profiteur et arrogant, mais quel droit avait-il, lui, Gregory House de s'ériger en moralisateur ?  
Wilson était tellement meilleur que lui ! Wilson était ainsi fait. Et c'était parce qu'il était comme il était, qu'il l'aimait. Même s'il se trompait, même si Tucker ne le méritait pas, il aurait tout fait pour le sauver. C'était la seule manière pour lui d'avoir la conscience tranquille.

Et lui, il devait être près de lui. Parce qu'il était son ami. Parce que cette amitié lui était aussi -peut-être plus- précieuse que sa propre vie. Parce que Wilson avait peur, et que c'était vers lui et personne d'autre qu'il s'était tourné dans ce moment-là.  
… Et parce que si pour les personnes qui le connaissaient mal, Grégory House avait un nombre de défauts supérieur à la moyenne, nul n'avait jamais pu le taxer de lâcheté.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Mais sa décision était prise depuis la seconde même où il était entré dans ce bar. Il le savait. Il n'avait fait qu'essayer de se persuader du contraire, parce que plus que sa propre mort, il avait par-dessus tout peur d'affronter la perte de son unique ami.

Il claqua les doigts en direction du barman :

- _Vous pouvez m'appeler un taxi ? _

L'anesthésiste s'apprêtait à poser le masque sur le visage de Wilson, lorsqu'il entra dans le local d'observation. Celui-ci fixait désespérément la petite pièce vitrée, et le sourire et la confiance qu'il lut dans ses yeux lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, cet échange silencieux qui ne dura pourtant qu'une seconde, lui broyèrent le cœur et il prit soudain conscience que s'il n'avait que Wilson, Wilson, de son côté, n'avait que lui.

Leur amitié se nourrissait autant de leurs différences que de l'estime qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et de l'idée que chacun avait que l'autre était meilleur que lui-même. Depuis plus de quinze ans, elle cimentait leur existence et les aidait à supporter aussi bien les peines de la vie et de l'âme, que les vicissitudes de leur métier.

Sa souffrance lui semblait soudain plus facile à supporter. Elle n'était rien face à la peur viscérale de la perte irréparable.  
Il ne commença à se détendre que lorsque Wilson ouvrit enfin les yeux en salle de réveil.

Dans quelques jours, ce serait Noël.

Ce serait la première fois que cette période signifierait quelque chose pour lui.

**FIN**

**

* * *

****

* * *

_Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est_****_. _**


End file.
